<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Oikawa Tooru Made of by StarTalers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384921">What Is Oikawa Tooru Made of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers'>StarTalers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]<br/>*CP：及川彻中心<br/>*Note：26岁的及川选手，生日快乐w</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is Oikawa Tooru Made of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>及川最早收到的是来自银行的邮件，在这个月的第一天，早上十点一刻，大概是服务器照例运行起每月的第一个脚本，从A到Z，也有可能是从1到31，轮到他时就正好卡在集训的间歇，手机“滋滋”震了一下，从屏幕上方弹出消息提示栏。<br/>紧接着是保险公司，在当天稍晚一些，除了系统自动发送的那封邮件，业务员还特意另写了一封，表示会寄给他一份礼物，请注意查收快递。及川想了一下，回复说自己近期不在圣胡安，不要用公寓地址，寄到俱乐部就好。<br/>而接下来的几天，他又陆续收到不同零售商发给会员的邮件，从运动用品商店，到男士护肤品牌，大多夹带着专属电子优惠劵或者线上购物折扣码。<br/>怎么说呢，大概是简单而规律的生活钝化了时间，只在某些时刻，会突然感叹“好快啊”，比如在又一个赛季终结最后一场比赛硝烟落定时，又比如每年眼下这个时候，夏日的季风从大西洋上带来充沛的雨水，潘帕斯草原上的植被繁茂生长。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>时间倒数五年，里约夏奥刚结束不久，他就收到了FeVA的入籍推荐。长达四小时的谈话，和一摞厚到让人诧异的文件，这无疑是一份郑重的认可，难得的机会，正如那位代表官员所说，“运动员的职业生涯向来短暂，更何况巅峰时期，光阴稍纵即逝，我们提供给你的是日排联从未拿出过的诚意和承诺。”<br/>我艹。<br/>及川很少会用过于粗暴的字眼，但当震惊、犹疑、亢奋、困惑、愤懑，当然也有喜悦，混杂成压在舌头底下那团难以描述的感受——有点像就着盐和柠檬闷了一口龙舌兰——而在日语表达又相对匮乏的情况下，他在心里实打实地用西语爆了句粗口。这些年从队友们的插科打诨中耳濡目染学到不少，一开始大家都说“阿彻用语也太乖了吧，吃了臭球都不骂人的，以后被对面的混蛋挑衅了可怎么办”，然后争先教了他好几句粗话，被妈妈听到一定会哭着说“我们小彻在外面学坏了”的那种，队友倒是纷纷狂拍着他的后背一边大笑一边连声说“好”。<br/>“那么你的决定是？”<br/>“……抱歉，我需要一点时间考虑。”他暂时只能这样回答，好在对方也表示了体谅，以一个相对宽松的期限。<br/>但要考虑什么呢，甚至不知道该从哪里开始考虑。要说他从决定来阿根廷的那一天起就想好了未来的出路，是绝不可能的，没有谁，也许极少数，反正他做不到，按部就班地规划好自己的人生，然后打卡一般无惊无险地履行，不然也不会连后辈都说他“一直都很乱来”。好在至今为止22年的人生里，没有什么是无法用抛一枚硬币决定的，不是凭天意，是凭硬币脱手那一刻，内心强烈期望是哪一面，所谓“理智是权衡利弊，冲动才是遵从本心”吧。<br/>但这大概是第一次，他不敢抛硬币，也不敢有期望，在明明触手可及的机会面前。看看时间，美国同样是中午，日本那边应该接近凌晨一点了，但他相信当代大学生的糟糕作息，于是在与旧友们的Line群里丢了条没头没尾的信息。<br/>「我被FeVA推荐入籍了，如果接下来四年联赛成绩稳定，保送进2020夏奥国家队大名单」&gt;<br/>&lt;「哇靠靠靠靠靠！我是在做梦么？岩泉快告诉我，这不是梦！」<br/>&lt;「还是开玩笑？今天几月几号？不是愚人节吧？？？及川你快说说清楚！」<br/>&lt;「从没见及川发信息语气严肃不带表情包，所以这是真的」<br/>&lt;「有没有可能是及川前辈的手机被偷了？小偷乱发的？？」<br/>「是真的啦！再说哪有小偷会发这种消息啊！」&gt;<br/>&lt;「强！无敌！！我竟然要在奥运会上看到及川了！我希望明天就是2020！」<br/>&lt;「等等，这应该算是机密吧？！你发在这里太草率了吧？！快撤回！」<br/>「喂喂喂！我都还没有决定，你们跳过太多步骤了！」&gt;<br/>&lt;「这还有什么可犹豫的么？？？」<br/>&lt;「没有吧？没有吧？没有吧？？？」<br/>「这可是改籍啊！说不定到时候要跟日本队决一死战……不太好吧」&gt;<br/>&lt;「我说你能不能有点体育精神！」<br/>&lt;「就是就是」<br/>「而且一定会被国内媒体诟病的，被写成“叛徒”什么的，说不定还会在现场被球迷“嘘”，赛后被丢垃圾什么的，想想就可怕，呜呜呜呜」&gt;<br/>&lt;「那是媒体傻比！球迷傻比！竞技体育，拿实力说话，干就完了！」<br/>&lt;「我们到时候肯定都去支持阿根廷队！」<br/>「喂喂，小心在观众席被打欸」&gt;<br/>&lt;「放心吧，轮战斗力，不可能有观众打得过岩泉！」<br/>&lt;「没错，都不用动手，一个眼神就震慑对方不敢说话！」<br/>话题突然朝着奇怪的方向发展，可及川没错过那条简短的：<br/>&lt;「我们永远相信你，队长」<br/>眼眶刚微微热起来，鼻子一酸，又马上被接下来的信息刷回去。<br/>&lt;「但如果输了的话，千万别说自己是青城出身」<br/>&lt;「也别跟我们打招呼」<br/>&lt;「你就给自己编个外语名字，托鲁夫科啥的哈哈哈哈哈」<br/>等等啦！至少让我截张图吧？！！！<br/>移民局办事员最终在表格的末尾卡下公章，磕磕绊绊地念出他的全名，“彻…及川，欢迎回家。”交给他一本全新的蓝色护照，和给新移民的公民简章，包括社会福利、医疗系统、纳税义务之类的信息……于是队友们终于开始教他一些正经事，比如唱国歌。<br/>“我万万没想到，阿彻的西语没问题，问题在唱歌跑调哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>“不要笑啦！这个真的很难！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈问题不大，反正肯定是大家一起唱，只要你口型不错，就可以了吧。”<br/>哪怕是这样，或许还会有人评论他是逃避，是走捷径，是不敢公平竞争本国国家队席位，是卑鄙地站上了奥运赛场，又或许接下来的四年里，阿根廷本土迎来横空出世的天才二传，哪怕他进入大名单最后也无法作为正选出场，再悲观一点，伤病、意外、状态起伏……没有某一种决定就能确保谁可以赢到最后，所以比起决定本身，更重要的是决定之后，扎实迈出的每一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果要说他曾在六年的中学生涯里得到了什么的话，其中一定有许多美好的经历，闪闪发亮的瞬间，汗水顺着脖颈流进衣领，哪怕是目视前方向后伸出手也一定能得到来自同伴的击掌，老了都可以讲给孙辈的精彩绝杀……但也一定包括失望，很多很多的失望，竭尽全力却无力扭转的败北，自己与天才之间无法跨越的沟壑，和一个脆弱的膝关节。<br/>刚到CA圣胡安时，他延续了之前的练习方案，理所当然地用成倍的努力去填补与生俱来的差距，直到被队医敲着膝腱训斥：“如果你自己想变残废，那么我们谁也拦不了你！”<br/>这句话大概在他脑海里飞快地重复了三遍，及川确认自己理解了其中每一个单词的含义，然后毫无前兆地哭了个惊天动地，眼泪几乎是从他那双好看的桃花眼里喷涌而出，常常笑着的嘴角沉重地抿下去，手下意识地按住膝盖，宽阔坚实的肩膀委屈地缩起来，像个被欺负的小朋友，一开始还努力压着声音，可放任不管十几秒之后就哭得“呜呜哇哇”，西语里夹杂着散装的英语和没人听得懂的日语。<br/>本意是想吓吓他的队医反倒被他吓得手忙脚乱，看着他哭了大半盒纸巾，怕他脱水又赶紧叫助理去拿运动饮料。<br/>“总之……你先尽量冷静地听我说。”<br/>及川吸吸鼻子，红着眼睛点点头，眼泪却还像两条清澈的小溪一样流个不停，其实有点好笑……队医赶紧假咳一声忍住。<br/>“你膝盖目前的状况很常见，学生时代身体还没有发育成熟，很容易由超负荷训练引发炎症、神经紊乱，长此以往骨组织坏死。但通过合理的规划和科学的方法，我们可以让你恢复甚至达到更好状态，前提是你必须配合。”<br/>听到自己不会变残废，及川又连连点头，至少颈椎灵活得像小鸟，但也因此甩出一串鼻涕，摇摇欲坠地挂在嘴巴上边，队医急忙又抽出两张纸巾给他擦，无奈又和蔼地笑起来：“你到底准备哭到什么时候啊？”<br/>“对……嗝、对不起……给、给您……嗝，添麻烦了……嘎呜……”<br/>如你所见，排球是快乐的，但并非一直快乐，细数起来，也许痛苦的时候要多得多，输球的时候，受伤的时候，被迫下场的时候，自我怀疑的时候，体能训练总是常人难以忍受的枯燥艰苦，再默契的队友也会分歧、争吵、大打出手，比赛在哨声中结束，人生有措不及防的离别……但这些，都是排球的一部分，也是他的一部分。<br/>他不会再练习到浑身酸痛第二天抽筋剥骨般瘫在床上爬不起来了，不会再顶着高烧去晨跑了，不会再熬夜复盘了。<br/>“竞技体育的终极胜利，不是某一场比赛、某一个赛季的胜利，对于运动员来说，职业生涯更长的人，保持巅峰状态更久的人，才算赢到了最后。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有一段时间，杂志采访最常提出的问题是：如果不打排球，会做什么？<br/>这就好像在问如果当年在公园捡起来的不是排球而是棒球的话，他会成为棒球运动员么？既然小时候对外星人特别感兴趣，他会因此成为天文学家么？不过这份兴趣又大体基于离谱的科幻电影，加上他出众的外貌，会被星探挖去当演员么？<br/>深究下去恐怕会变成一个形而上学的问题，而26年前的今天，及川夫人抱着呱呱坠地的小婴儿，轻声对丈夫说：“你看这孩子，哭得中气十足的，身体一定很好，会健康地长大的。”<br/>男人俯身亲吻妻子的额头，又小心翼翼地去摸婴儿柔软的脸颊，“那么，名字就这样决定了吧？”<br/>“嗯，就叫‘彻’，有‘贯彻到底’的含义。”<br/>无论做什么。<br/>牙牙学语地叫出了“妈妈”，步履蹒跚地扶着栏杆学走，幼稚园运动会上第一个冲过终点线，偶然接触到排球不得要领地玩耍，在仙台看了一场日本VS阿根廷的比赛，进入北川第一追赶天才再被天才追赶，被授予“最佳二传”的表彰，在青叶城西结识了更多新的伙伴，三年无缘全国大赛寂寂无名，一根筋地以为只有痛苦才叫努力，可忘记了还是会想起，排球很快乐……接到视频电话时，他正在拉普利达广场附近跑步，还没来得及感动，先被劈头盖脸地问到：“阿根廷明年不换队服吧？我们都买好了，准备穿去现场来着。”<br/>“喂，你们不是应该先祝我生日快乐的嘛？！”<br/>“半夜不是已经发过信息了么。”<br/>“不一样！这不一样！”<br/>于是一群人又扛着网络延迟乌七八糟地给他唱了首生日歌，顺便问了问联赛的状况，夏奥都延期到明年了，原本4月就该打A1总决赛，如今也是勉勉强强才进行到半决赛。<br/>转年终于要启程回国之前，还是一样乌七八糟的生日歌，和七嘴八舌的叮嘱。<br/>“不要一见面就挑衅牛岛，这有损形象！但背地里可以！”<br/>“……看心情吧！”<br/>“不要欺负影山。”<br/>“我没有啦！我已经不会再捉弄小飞雄了！”<br/>“也不要捉弄其他后辈玩。”<br/>“这……我没法保证啦~”<br/>“不要训练过度，不要熬夜。”<br/>“为什么现在你们都是我妈妈？……不会啦！我早就不会那样啦！”<br/>“加油，成为最强的二传！”<br/>“要赢到最后啊！”<br/>天才总能被传颂，而普通人的故事往往无人问津，没有得天独厚的才能，但另一方面，幸运地拥有了“贯彻到底”的坚定，永远昂首挺胸，永远大步奔向明天。<br/>“Creemos en ti（我们相信你）.”<br/>制霸球场，<br/>然后，去震惊这个世界吧，<br/>及川彻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>《What Is Oikawa Tooru Made of》全文终</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>